


Midnight

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut smut and more smut, Switching, what happens in your bunk stays there maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Hyungwon and Jooheon have a kink for calling each other "baby", and it finally gets them in trouble.[written February–May 2019]





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by HW and JH calling each other honey/jagiya. 
> 
> I tried to write this in a more concise style than how I normally drone on and on about feelings. Brevity is the soul of wit, right? Definitely not in this case because that didn't work out at all, but please enjoy anyway.

\---

MIDNIGHT

\---

 

It was a joke at first, after they'd all switched bedrooms. Jooheon and Hyungwon had fallen asleep telling each other, "Good night, baby," that first night.

 _Baby_ ...It makes Jooheon feel loved and cared for. It made his lonely little heart soar, and so he did it again, and then they just kept saying it. It's such a comforting thing to say after getting tucked into his blankets, no matter the temperature or mood that night. No matter if they always had to get up too soon. It was nice going to sleep with that small but definite happiness.

Hyungwon still has the top bunk, right above Jooheon's now, and by not being able to see him when he says it—secretly, it almost feels like Jooheon has a girlfriend to say sweet things to. It makes him lonesome and needy when he thinks that way. He just wants to wrap someone in his arms, and be hugged in return. Changkyun lets him sometimes, and Minhyuk always wants hugs from him, but they're no longer his roommates. When they changed rooms it was because Hoseok and his workout equipment were pestering the rest of them, and Jooheon had wanted to be with the two members that wouldn't be "annoying"... but he'd soon discovered that no one bitching at him, no one crawling all over him, and no one to talk to in the middle of the night was actually sad. Jooheon had a bad habit of pushing away the very things that made him happy. He'll complain as if the sky is falling if someone kisses him, but truthfully it's what he likes most. He hates having done this to himself. Even if he can wish Hyungwon a good night, both him and Hyunwoo sleep like the dead afterwards. It's so quiet. Except for Hyunwoo's occasional snoring. But somehow Jooheon has never had a problem with members' snoring.

He finds himself wishing Hyungwon would wake up and talk to him. Or maybe tomorrow he'll fall asleep in his bed instead of climbing up to his own, and then they can cuddle. But Hyungwon seems to have some kind of annoying respect for his boundaries, unlike he does with Hoseok or Kihyun or Minhyuk... or Changkyun. Ugh. Why is he stuck in the tiny category of members Hyungwon admires? He should give the guy rap lessons so he'll finally loosen up around him. Is that it? Is that what would make Hyungwon sleep in his bed?

When he realizes how desperate that sounds, he gives up the quest immediately. Although sad, he spends yet another night saying, "Good night, baby," to Hyungwon.

But one night, he gets an idea. It's just something stupid: if he can't talk, then he can text, and even if Hyungwon doesn't reply, he can just pretend on his own.

 _Hey baby. What's up?_ he types.

And he can hear the message ding on Hyungwon's phone just a meter above him. To his surprise, he also hears Hyungwon chuckle. He thought Hyungwon would have ignored it or fallen asleep by now. Shit.

_Hey baby boy. You feeling good tonight?_

Jooheon frowns. What kind of reply is that?

_Are you teasing me?_

Hyungwon laughs again. He can hear him.

_Oh no. I would never tease you. So tell me what you want, baby. Hmm, why did you text me in the middle of the night?_

Hyungwon is definitely teasing him. But Jooheon can't lie, he likes that this conversation is a little dangerous, so he teases right back.

_Want you in my bed. I'm lonely._

_And what are we gonna do in your bed?_

And fuck if something like that doesn't make blood rush down to Jooheon's dick. He'll ignore it for the sake of their game.

 _Wanna hold you._ Jooheon replies, too shy to say more.

_Yeah? All alone in your bed together? What else, baby?_

He doesn't hear Hyungwon giggling anymore. But Jooheon hasn't been laughing this whole time.

_Kiss me._

_Yeah? Ok. What else?_

_Touch me. I'm hard._

_It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

_So long, baby. I want you._

_I want you too. Tell me what you want me to do._

_Put your hand down my pants, feel how much you turn me on._

_Put your hand down your own pants. I'm right there with you._

_I can't. My roommates might hear._

_Keep quiet. You can do it for me, baby._

_Fuck. For you. Ok, I can. I'm touching myself._

_You feel good? Start slow._

Even if he's just started, Jooheon can't help let out a moan. It's been so damn long, that even chatting with Hyungwon like this—in this stupid and insane way—is making him shiver with lust.

_You sound good, baby. You feel good? Tell me how you feel._

_Yeah? Can I hear you too? Do I make you hot?_

_You make me wild. Your voice always turns me on._

_You're fucking sexy. Your legs, god..._

_Yeah? What about them? :)_

_Wanna be between your legs._

_Your hand on me feels so good. You wanna put your mouth on me too?_

_Yeah, baby. Anything you want. I want you to feel good._

Hyungwon's moan above him is audible, and it spurs Jooheon on.

_Baby. Baby, I'm gonna come at this rate._

_Speed up. I wanna hear you._

_Your mouth on me, fuck. Want you so bad._

_Wanna hold your legs open and lick you. Make you wet._

He's so hard at this point, fisting himself so good that it's getting hard to type. He can hear Hyungwon's rushed breaths above him too. God, this feels so good. It's almost like they're fucking.

_Fuck. Say something to me and I'll come right now._

Jooheon is too busy stroking himself to type anymore. So he just says it out loud. He doesn't even think:

"Baby, wanna fuck you so good."

And Hyungwon doesn't hold back his moans this time. The guttural sound crawls down Jooheon's ears, and shivers down his spine.

"You feel so good on me."

"So tight and pretty, all spread for me."

"Fuck, Jooheon. I'm coming—" Hyungwon's voice is strained with an odd pitch, and then Jooheon can hear him: a whimper and the hitch of his breath. And then he's silent again.

"Shit, you sound incredible."

"Wanna make you come too. Can you come for me?" Hyungwon's voice is more airy now. It sounds light as if it's among the clouds.

And that blissful quality, plus fucking his hand as if it was something else, pushes Jooheon over the edge as well. He practically growls before his high, falling into it as it quakes his whole body.

He feels like jello afterwards.

Hyungwon waits for his afterglow to settle. "Feel good?"

"Wanna fuck you again. I haven't come that good in so many months. Thank you."

"You feel good too," Hyungwon chuckles again. "Sleep well."

"Good night, baby."

"Night, baby Joohoney. Dream of me."

And Jooheon really does dream of Hyungwon, and his gorgeous legs.

The problem is in the morning when he can barely look at him. When he wakes up, Hyungwon is still asleep, right there in his eyeline when he stands up. The t-shirt he'd been wearing when they all went to bed was wadded in a ball, likely used to clean up last night. Leaving him in just briefs. And barely any of the blanket covering his body, leaving little to the imagination. It brings back all the images Jooheon had of him the previous night, how he'd imagined kissing his skin and touching up his long legs, licking him until he whines, putting him around his waist and having Hyungwon wrap around him as he enters him.

God, Jooheon can't look at him all day. What had they been thinking to behave that way last night? It's so weird and wrong. They'd been so wrapped up in a confused mix of imagination and reality. Jooheon is sure they should never mention it again.

At night however, Hyungwon is laying in his bottom bunk when Jooheon gets back from washing up. He hadn't expected this.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sorry I'm awkward. I have you all over my mind," Jooheon explains, chastising himself. Shit, he's talking about it after having promised himself not to.

"Don't wanna talk."

"You don't?"

"You make me come so well, baby."

"Shit." Looking directly at Hyungwon as he says something like that makes him want to crawl under a rock, even if that kind of lewd compliment is laced with a dash of sarcasm—those eyes of Hyungwon's, no matter how placid, there's fire behind them. And in the way his wrist rests so casually on a bent knee. It's a kind of torture and Jooheon never even knew it. He doesn't look at Hyungwon this way most times. Yet now he's walked into this vision and he can feel the ghost of last night's orgasm crawl up his spine again. He swallows thickly, can't look Hyungwon in the eyes. So Jooheon travels his gaze down the long, lean length of Hyungwon's body instead, posed so carefree on his pillows, waiting for him. This doesn't help. "Y-you know, I didn't actually mean to start anything." Jooheon's face is flaming red with embarrassment.

"Same. But now here we are." Hyungwon is annoyingly relaxed. "So don't be weird and just sit down." Because Jooheon had been stopped in his tracks at the foot of the bed.

After he sits timidly, Hyungwon pushes him flat down, so they're laying side to side, both staring up at the roof of Jooheon's bunk. And Hyungwon puts an arm around his shoulders and Jooheon can't help but curl into his chest. Isn't this what he'd wanted? Hyungwon to be in his bed hugging him close?

Minutes pass by, both awkwardly, but also just nice to be holding each other. Either way, it's a surprise when Hyungwon talks out of the blue. "Ok, so maybe we should talk."

Jooheon chuckles. "And here I thought you just wanted to get in my pants."

"Still do, baby," Hyungwon replies, with an obvious smirk to his tone. "Definitely why I'm in your bed, but I wanna make sure you're ok with this."

"Ok with what?" And now Jooheon is confused because he thought they were just teasing.

"Don't act stupid to put the blame on me. How much of what we said was real and how much was just a game? How far do you wanna go?"

"You really want to... do stuff?"

"You don't?"

"I kind of do. But..." Shit, this is awkward.

"But you're being a pussy?"

"Basically."

"Fine. Then just tell me stuff to put me in the mood again."

Jooheon's eyes bug out—"Ohmygod! _I can't_ —!" he cries in astonishment. He's grabbing onto Hyungwon's shirt only tighter, to hide in it.

The elder laughs. "Oh? You know, shy-Joohoney is cute too."

"Not like that," comes Jooheon's muffled protest. He's not really protesting, he's turned on, but he's dying of embarrassment.

Hyungwon kisses his hair, petting through the strands gently. It's a surprise when Hyungwon whispers softly in his ear, "You know we don't have to do anything. At all. I love you but I'm just playing, ok?..." It's so different to the sultry teasing tone he uses to say right after, " _Or_ , you could tell me how you want to come and the world can fuck itself for a couple minutes while we get high together."

Jooheon muffles an actual scream into Hyungwon's chest—fuck! _Fuck_ , he's so turned on right now, this isn't right. This is _Hyungwon_. His body shudders and he concentrates to breathe properly—makes a few deep inhales and exhales into Hyungwon's bony ribs that he's clutching like a lifeline, but afterwards he has the strength to say, "Ok. I want to. Something. I just don't know what." He crawls a little higher up the bed so he can meet Hyungwon's fiery gaze better. He's trying yet he's still scared.

Why is Hyungwon so unaffected and confident about this? Jooheon doesn't get it. There's just some weird times when Hyungwon is so stable and strong. He's looking at him like it's ok to place so much trust in him, even if it's actually bloody dangerous to play around this way. This is not the kind of friends they are.

"Close your eyes."

The words wash over Jooheon like a wave. So he closes his eyes, obedient as ever.

Hyungwon studies him carefully, how he's shy to the point that he's trembling, but at the same time there's an aching erection between his legs that Hyungwon can feel against his thigh and feels interested enough to explore.

He's not stupid. He knows he shouldn't. But their whole damn group has a crush on Joohoney practically. And his dumb dimples that make them all whipped for him. And last night... well, last night was a happy accident, caused by how much that feeling of wanting to care for him has warped Hyungwon's brain. What even is the difference between coming together or showering together or eating food off each other's plates or sharing clothes or massaging sore muscles after a workout? For a moment he wants to forget the line. Wants to see the other side of their friendship. Hyungwon is surprisingly brave at just jumping into new things. What will this hurt anyway?

A brush of fingers under Jooheon's chin, and then their lips are together. The kiss lingers. It's tender but not forceful. He's just testing both their limits.

Hyungwon crosses the line way too quickly, in Jooheon's opinion. It makes his blood rush and his lips are trembling when Hyungwon pulls away.

"Oh god—!" Jooheon cries. "I can't do this." He goes flying into Hyungwon's chest again, knocking him flat this time and crawling over him—punching at his shoulder to try to get the nerves to leave. "It was so much easier texting."

Hyungwon chuckles.

"I think you just have a kink for getting called baby."

"I didn't before, but I'm pretty sure I do now," Jooheon groans and climbs off him defeat. The older doesn't let him rest though, a hand follows him to his abs, slipping under his shirt to graze all the way up his chest. It shuts Jooheon up pretty effectively as his breaths stagger visibly. This isn't how Hyungwon has ever touched him before. This is so fucking real it's scary.

" _Baby_..." Hyungwon says; the sound slithers, the word elongated as his hand moves back down, raising every baby hair in its path, and then he presses his palm over Jooheon's erection. It makes the younger nearly jump. He bites a lip and closes his eyes and Hyungwon puts more pressure on him. He melts into the mattress from it.

"Oh fuck... baby..." Jooheon moans.

"Yeah, yeah. You like this." There's a obvious smirk in Hyungwon's tone, even if Jooheon can't see it. And then Hyungwon is kissing him, really kissing him this time and Jooheon can barely catch up he feels so hot already. Hyungwon's lips are plush, moving with that same careless sexuality he wears as an expression most times, and Jooheon can't help twisting his fingers into his shirt to pull him overtop his body. This way they're flush, and Hyungwon lines up his own hardness in his own pants, and even if there's clothes between them, they can rub together and build a fire between their bodies.

Jooheon pulls at any parts of Hyungwon's body he can reach; at once his nape, and shoulders, and then the small of his back, and ruts upwards onto him, only wishing to lose himself in the other's mouth and body. He slips his tongue into Hyungwon's mouth and is rewarded by a smile he can feel and a soft content sigh as they curl together this way. The kiss is so comfortable, it's like they've done it a hundred times before.

Making out with Hyungwon, petting him, makes time disappear practically. They may have been connected this way for a minute, or maybe an hour.

"God, I love this so much," Jooheon moans out when he wants to breathe again; needs to tell him how he's discovered the best pastime.

Hyungwon is playful. His reply is honest yet inciting. "Good. I like it too." He pecks Jooheon's lips twice more, now that the younger is finally looking him in the eyes again. "Now can I take your clothes off? Don't be shy or I'll get shy too, and I'm not doing that tonight."

Jooheon closes his eyes, sucks in a breath and gets himself together. Then he's focused on Hyungwon like he's a meal. "If you wanna come together... can I touch you?"

Hyungwon's eyes light up from those words, a sly grin appears on his face, but it doesn't last long because he gets up to divest of clothing and waves at Jooheon to do the same. "Everything," he motions to the underwear Jooheon had tried to keep on. There's a blush on Jooheon's face when Hyungwon gets back on top of him; he lets the slender one between his legs, and cups his face in awe as they settle together again. "Still ok?" Hyungwon asks.

Jooheon nods, and goes in for a kiss. Being naked together just sucks him further into this fantasy. He knows he's in trouble; he doesn't know what's coming but he knows they've started something dangerous, and yet he still wants this. He never imagined kissing Hyungwon would be so easy. Plus, he seems to be a little evil, pushing all of Jooheon's buttons like he has been. It makes him bold enough to cup Hyungwon's ass and press his hips closer and they both moan from it; Hyungwon getting the hint and rolling into him as he takes his kisses past Jooheon's mouth and across his jaw, then down his neck, effectively turning Jooheon to putty.

"You just had a shower, didn't you?" he asks, and Jooheon nods. "You smell good." His nose digs into his skin and Jooheon prickles.

"Don't tickle me."

"I'm not. I'm getting you in the mood, dumbass," Hyungwon's reprimand comes, not a beat late. Teeth graze up the muscle of Jooheon's neck and he moans, but Hyungwon is displeased because he's still squirming. "Or do I have to call you baby?" Jooheon whimpers this time. He's looking up at the slats of the bunk above, and something like reality tingles up his spine. The fact that Hyungwon is the one doing all this to his body—he can't get over it, it's so crazy. Yet it's undeniable how good this feels, so when Hyungwon says such a thing, Jooheon bites a lip and nods in acceptance. Shaky and awe-struck as he is, he's just going to let Hyungwon control where this night leads. He tells himself to just let go. Just give in. He's so lost in this game that it doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm so hard already, just touch me. I don't need anything else," Jooheon replies, barely above a whisper.

"All you need?" Hyungwon mimics. There's a brightness to his voice that belies his intentions. Maybe because his face is muffled in Jooheon's skin, mouth trailing lower. When his teeth scrape over one of Jooheon's nipples, the younger goes arching so badly that Hyungwon has to hold him down. He doesn't look up though, goes right back to Jooheon's nipple and licks over him this time. More needy sounds leave the younger and this makes Hyungwon chuckle. "You really sensitive?" Jooheon's reply is a mewl that rings in his throat as he nods. So Hyungwon licks him more intently this time; takes his time to flick his tongue and suck and bite, and it has Jooheon making an almost constant murmur of pitched little sounds. When Hyungwon finally wraps a hand around his dick, Jooheon is half-way to coming, just because Hyungwon has been sucking on his nipples. He had no idea he was so sensitive to that kind of thing. But Hyungwon's mouth on his chest, and now his hand fisting over his head so he can roll his hips into Hyungwon's grip, it's all like a fantasy. Those lips are so plush, like the clouds in heaven, contrasted with the tug of his teeth pulling him into hell. Jooheon is focused so much on the feeling of everything, that he doesn't notice when Hyungwon adds spit, just knows he's fucking up into a sinful heat, and the fact that it's Hyungwon's hand has become white-noise.

It's Hyungwon who interrupts, to say, "Do you have lotion or something?"

While Jooheon is dazed at this pause. "Pardon...?"

Hyungwon gives him a sharp bite to one of his nipples and this seems to wake Jooheon back up again. He squeaks in an undignified way and Hyungwon laughs. "I said, do you have lotion? 'Cause I'm tired of spitting all over your dick."

Jooheon blushes. "Right," he accepts. And twists his body to fetch a tube hidden between the mattress and wall. Like all normal boys who masturbate. And he hands it to Hyungwon who wastes no time in popping the lid and squirting a large amount right over Jooheon's glans. "Aoww! Cold!" Jooheon complains but Hyungwon smacks him.

" _Baby_." The word has a sarcastic tone this time, chastising. But he's wrapped his hand back around Jooheon's shaft, pumps up to the head and curls around it, and whatever complaints Jooheon had are instantly forgotten when he moans in pleasure from getting his dick rubbed. "Yeah, I thought so," Hyungwon smirks. "You feel good?" He's watching Jooheon from above now, wants to see all his reactions as he focuses on jacking him off. Jooheon's eyes are closed, jaw clenched and it's obvious he's breathing through his teeth; one arm bent upwards with fingers tangled in his own hair, the other hand flexing awkwardly, not quite sure how to handle the tension building between his legs. He hasn't been with someone in so long, way more than months, that he's almost forgotten how good it feels when it's someone else touching him. When his eyes open and their gazes link, Hyungwon pecks him on the mouth again and tells him, "You look good like this."

Jooheon's cheeks color in embarrassment. "I'm g-gonna come soon," he says, heart hammering in his throat. Because Hyungwon has been relentless in flicking his thumb over his frenulum on every swipe over his head, and it's making Jooheon jittery with nerves. Now that he's looking back directly into Hyungwon's eyes, it's all worse, he's climbing faster, breaths sharp because he can see Hyungwon doing this all to him with that patient smirk on his lips, and then he just can't hold back anymore—it's the fact that he's looking into those eyes that's his undoing—his muscles clench at the climax as the waves of his orgasm crash over him and then white and silence—and then he feels Hyungwon's lips on him again, kissing him passionately as he comes down from his high. And he's panting back into Hyungwon's mouth, trying to gather his senses again.

"Feel ok?" Hyungwon asks him. And Jooheon nods weakly, but still grabs at his body to bring him closer. Hyungwon throws a leg over him, and lines up to the mess on Jooheon's belly, to roll into him. He's so hard, and wants Jooheon's body for himself; but Jooheon is so sensitive when he does this that it feels like fire and he nearly cries. So Hyungwon backs off a bit, returns to kissing him to calm him, then trails his lips into his cheeks and hair, and Jooheon just breathes.

If he can't get off by rubbing into Jooheon's abs, then there's another place. So with a last kiss, Hyungwon repositions and adds more lotion; then takes a hand and pushes the wetness  all the way between Jooheon's spread legs—a completely unexpected action to Jooheon, who's still dizzy from his orgasm. "Woah—!" he shudders and flinches away, because he's never had anyone touch that low! His eyes are wide in shock, doesn't understand these probing touches. So foreign. He bites his lip when Hyungwon's fingers massage down his perineum, even over his asshole; and though Jooheon moans, he still pulls farther away, shaking his head and protesting with sharp little sounds in his throat. He's not ready for any of that. Oh god, Hyungwon's fingers had touched him there.

"Shhhh, shh," Hyungwon soothes, taking his hand away as soon as it had come. And then tugging him back so the younger isn't crawling up the bedframe to get away. "We're not doing that." His tongue runs the length of Jooheon's sternum to placate him.

Again, Hyungwon changes their position, patting Jooheon's flank to get him to close his legs.

"Cross your legs, keep it tight for me."

Jooheon is still confused, and breathing so heavy from his afterglow and the surprise that nearly had him jumping out of his skin—but this is an order he can follow more easily, so he obeys. Then Hyungwon straddles him, on all fours above him as he slots his dick between the wet mess on Jooheon's thighs, and Jooheon gets the picture finally—

"Oh shit. You're gonna fuck my thighs?" He's not sure this is much better. In fact, he feels like dying.

"Yeah, baby. You feel good," Hyungwon tells him.

And he winks too. God... This feels _sinful_. Jooheon can feel him dragging against his hole and if he hadn't just come, he's pretty sure that feeling alone would make him howl. He's stunned at Hyungwon's behavior; trying to breathe deeply to calm himself but it's not working. Fucking this way makes him hard again. He can't believe how Hyungwon looks and feels this way, above him; it makes him breathless every time the head of Hyungwon's dick brushes against his entrance. There's a blithe, and at the same time concentrated, look on Hyungwon's face—he's chasing a high, using Jooheon's body like a glove, seemingly careless to how Jooheon is melting all over again. In return, Jooheon can't help touching Hyungwon; he pulls him closer, even tries to kiss him again, but Hyungwon is too focused on fucking between those honey thighs.

So Jooheon just watches, grip tight on his ass, keeping rhythm along with him, sometimes adjusting to squeeze his thighs even tighter. Hyungwon laughs then. "How's it feel being between my legs?" Because technically in this position Hyungwon is straddling Jooheon. It takes Jooheon a moment to figure out what he means.

"Did I really say that last night?"

"You s-said you wanted to fuck me." Hyungwon's words are confident as ever, but his tone is faltering, giving away how close to climax he is. And how that idea is really fucking sexy too. But he's not completely lost yet. He can recognize the fear in Jooheon's eyes. They'd both spoken too hastily—he gets the hint. "Ok. Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you, even if you wanted." And he laughs to get Jooheon to settle down. As if it was a joke. But that idea is... an idea. And the wet tightness around his dick is another idea, and so he focuses on that instead.

They can talk about how all this is a terrible idea _after_ Hyungwon comes better than he has in months. Maybe years. He closes his eyes, head dipping to rest on Jooheon's shoulder, as he thrusts between Jooheon's slippery legs most powerfully now—before climax arrests his body, muscles clamping even as he fucks himself dry. Until he's completely breathless and can't hold himself up anymore, just collapses on top of Jooheon, lungs burning and gulping air erratically.

Fuck... an orgasm like that makes him feel liquid. Completely spineless. Even as he opens his eyes to realize what he's just done. Shit. He'd kind of used Jooheon a little, hadn't he? Jooheon might have his hands wrapped so sweetly around Hyungwon's waist but that was too much.

Everything they've just done is too much.

He sighs deeply, and rises to look into Jooheon's eyes. To apologize.

It doesn't work so well when Jooheon has the most sincere, timid look on his face. There's a lip between his teeth, and his cheeks are pink, and when Hyungwon sees him this way, no matter how bad he feels, the totally wrong thing falls out of his mouth. "You're so hot," he says.

Jooheon blushes all the way scarlet. He averts his gaze as his dimples pop. "Do you want to do this again?" the younger asks.

And how could Hyungwon refuse him? "Maybe," he replies; though it sounds like a yes. A yes so loud it's bouncing off the walls. The truth is he's amazed at Jooheon. Can't believe how much his heart his beating for him right now, as he looks at him, below him—their bodies hot and flush and sticky, yet he loves it. This moment is the best because Jooheon actually asked for an "again". And Hyungwon wants to please him so badly, wants to be better for him next time. Just because of that shy look that could melt a glacier. He can't help dipping even closer to him, his nerves flying wild right now. He kisses Jooheon's clavicle to try to apologize the way he wanted to but no longer can. Hyungwon is more scared now than he has been all night, but he's trying to be brave so Jooheon doesn't notice. He escapes as soon as possible to grab a shower, no longer able to take how much he likes being with Jooheon.

\---

Jooheon knows they made a mistake. So for a whole month he tries to act normal. And Hyungwon knows the awkward has found its rightful space between them, so he hasn't said anything about it or pushed him to explain or act differently. Until Jooheon doesn't feel like acting anymore. He's cuddling blankets in his own bunk that feels excruciatingly empty, so he just picks up his phone.

_Are you awake?_

_Yeah. Just climb up. I'm not moving,_ Hyungwon replies.

He might feel responsible for the mess between them, but the second Jooheon wants him, Hyungwon wants him more, and that's just the way it is. This is what he spent a month dreaming of. If Jooheon wants a second round, then he wants it too, and he'll gladly shut up about this being weird.

_Why do you think that's why I'm texting you?_

_Well, isn't it?_ Hyungwon is smiling already.

_Shut up._

Hyungwon snorts out a laugh and Jooheon gets up and hops up to Hyungwon's bunk.

"Did you bring lotion or something?" He can hardly keep his excitement out of his voice.

"No. I forgot. I can get some—"

"Moron."

Jooheon makes a face. He's not actually upset, but it makes him remember something. "You don't call me baby lately."

Hyungwon considers this, realizing it's true, but then a grin cracks over his lips. "Then how about I just say that during these kind of moments?" Jooheon's eyes go wide. "Take your clothes off for me, baby." Jooheon comes closer but bites his lip apprehensively. "Come'ere. Come sit on my lap, baby."

Shit—saying this kind of stuff to Jooheon feels incredible. He's hard just from seeing his adorable reactions.

"Don't say it like that~" Jooheon whines.

" _Baby_ ," Hyungwon says, though this time it sounds like a reprimand. "Come feel how hard I am for you. Come make me wet since you forgot to bring lotion."

"You don't have anything up here? What do you jack off with?"

"Spit." Hyungwon pulls him down by the collar and says into his ear, "A while ago you said 'anything I like'. Will you suck me off?"

Jooheon flinches away. "H-Hyungwon~ That's..." Too much. He lets his face speak for him.

"Then how about I give you a prostate massage with my dick?" Hyungwon is sure he's high off Jooheon. Otherwise he'd never say lewd shit like this. But that scandalized look Jooheon has...

"That's called sex!"

"Gentle. I don't feel like doing much work, I told you. But I'll make it good for you," Hyungwon promises. He feels alive when he's coming on to Jooheon. He takes him by the collar and flips them, pushing him into the mattress and climbing over him. Kissing up his neck. Plunging a hand under his shirt to pinch his nipples and make him excited too. Hyungwon loves how he arches up to meet his body. His breathes are hot and sweet as they become more pitched and needy. Like a... "Baby," Hyungwon whispers into his ear. And Jooheon feels himself melting.

"God, Hyungwon~" he whines. "Touch me."

If Jooheon acts this way, he doesn't mind putting in the work to arouse him. Usually he's lazy and lets his girlfriends ride him, but with Jooheon, he finds he likes taking control. It makes it better because Jooheon is such a powerhouse usually. Just thinking of him on stage has gotten him high lately. No idea what's come over him ever since their night text-messaging each other; he hasn't been able to get a wrecked Jooheon off his mind. His usual respect for his talent—which usually flusters him—has transformed into a need to see Jooheon beautiful in other ways too.

Jooheon looks beautiful with pink cheeks and restless lungs, chasing after Hyungwon's mouth. So Hyungwon kisses him hungrily and swallows all the sweet sounds he makes as he lines their bodies up to rub together. And Jooheon moans so pretty, Hyungwon can't help kissing him even deeper, really wet, keeping his mouth open with a thumb on his cheek as his fingers curl to the back of his head, to angle his face up to his.

Jooheon makes several attempts to overpower Hyungwon, and it would probably be easy since he's the stronger of them, but he gives up every time Hyungwon pushes him back down.

"Stay down, baby. Let me play with you a little."

That heated look Jooheon replies with makes fire ignite in Hyungwon's veins. It's so wrong all the things he wants to do with Jooheon in this moment... He sates himself by kissing him again, plunging his tongue into the younger's mouth, just to taste him again.

"Time to take clothes off," he says between their lips. And Jooheon is so turned on, he just nods and follows directions.

Watching Jooheon slip all the garments off his body, makes Hyungwon bite a lip and look away. There's something about Jooheon's body—not quite proportionate, but very _Jooheon_ , with his lean upper body and flat belly, and the way he looks with his strong thighs open, ready for Hyungwon to lay back between them. His erection and every private vulnerability visible in the moment before Hyungwon fills the space waiting for him—it's so incredibly sexy, Hyungwon has trouble controlling himself as he rips fabric off his own body as if it's offended him. And then he reminds himself to breathe and not scare Jooheon. He dips to kiss his lips softly this time.

"Sometimes I think I should take it easier on you. Not tease you so much," Hyungwon admits when they settle together, looking into each other's eyes tenderly.

There's a shy look on Jooheon's face, but he says, "It's ok."

"You're ok being like this?"

Jooheon nods.

"Then how much do you want to do tonight?"

"You're not afraid?" Jooheon asks instead.

But Hyungwon smiles. "What on Earth would I be afraid of? How long have I known you?"

What he meant to say was, "How long have I known you, yet I feel crazy wanting you this way." He lets this thought go, in favor of keeping the light mood between them.

"But you're not even shy," Jooheon remarks, sounding awed. Good. Let him believe Hyungwon is taking this easily. It's monumental now, and not even Hyungwon can ignore it, but he can take the brunt of the burden. It's his fault anyway. So he pushes on to speak even more confidently.

"You already know everything, that's why," Hyungwon says with a grin. And pecks Jooheon's lips. The more this drags on the more broken he feels for wanting Jooheon this much, so he says, "But if you want to stop, just say so." So at least maybe Jooheon could slap some sense into him.

Except, Jooheon does nothing but kiss him back—tugging him by the nape to lay over his chest and pulls Hyungwon's plush mouth to his own. "You feel good. Promise."

It makes Hyungwon's heart beat so wildly for him. He can't take this softness anymore. Needs to devour this boy—starts grabbing at his body to rut together, pushing his legs up and farther apart to clutch at his thighs. Fuck Jooheon and his _thighs_ because once he has his hands on them, he can't even kiss him anymore—he's too preoccupied pushing his legs up and rubbing together until it's not their dicks together, but he has a hand around Jooheon's hardness, as he drags his own length across Jooheon's perineum so his balls are slapping against his asshole and making Jooheon's breath hitch every time. Hyungwon can see it in his eyes, that this position is new for him, that it's a bit scary, but fuck if Hyungwon doesn't love that look on his face too.

"You're so fucking hot right now," he praises. And Jooheon releases a pained sigh as if he'd been waiting for Hyungwon's opinion.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon nods. And remembers to tack on, "Baby." Which makes Jooheon flush and Hyungwon loves him all over again. He looks down at them, the obscene way they're rubbing together, and he lets himself rest against the back of one of Jooheon's thighs, more interested in touching him now than anything else. His hand trails down his shaft and past his balls and Jooheon watches timidly with baited breath, as Hyungwon touches him lower. A thumb traces a line further down, as Hyungwon's gaze is locked with his when he touches over his entrance. Jooheon squeaks as he looks back at him, in _awe_ at how this excites him, and Hyungwon touches him there again—no one has done this to him before. He's not even played with that part of himself very much before. His chest feels tight, like there isn't enough air as he tries to breathe through this. Hyungwon is touching him so deliberately. It's scary...

Yet there's a part of himself that wants more, and he knows there's more that can happen if he follows this path. So he asks, "Sh-should we get lube?"

Hyungwon's reply is a string of swears as he grabs Jooheon's ass with both hands, and squeezes to the point of pain as he dives down to his lips and crushes them together—"Fuck—" he cries. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me," he laments into their kiss.

Too soon his lips are gone as he stretches to reach above Jooheon's head and retrieves a tube of hand-lotion from where it's hidden between the mattress and wall. When Jooheon accuses him with just a raised eyebrow, Hyungwon admits, "I lied." His urgency is pouring from him in torrents now, wasting no time before he's pushing Jooheon's thighs up again, and this time his fingers are coated in lube, and he's circling Jooheon's opening to ask if this is ok. The younger doesn't exactly reply, but he bites a lip and nods ever so lightly it may have been a mirage. "Relax," Hyungwon tells him. Because he can feel his tension by how he's clenched. Even if he wanted to get inside him he couldn't right now. And then he can feel Jooheon unclench beneath his fingers and that's when he sinks two of them into him. This makes Jooheon's eyes go so wide and he lets out a sharp, shaky whine that's so sexy Hyungwon really wants to—fuck him. Fuck.

"Easy," Jooheon breathes.

"But you're ok?"

Jooheon nods.

"Good. All I'm doing is coating you in a bit of lube," Hyungwon explains. He curls his fingers to test how tight Jooheon is and Jooheon clenches on him again so he pulls out. Next he coats his own dick in lube and pulls Jooheon back under him, to rub against his hole this way, so slick now, to show him how good it is. It feels fucking incredible and he's not even inside yet. "Baby..." he says to soothe him. So close between their lips again as Jooheon pulls him lower by the neck to kiss again.

"You wanna fuck me, don't you?"

"You're sexy, Jooheon," Hyungwon replies. "Hike your legs up. You're so soft inside, oh my god..."

And even with a timid look on his face, those kind of compliments make his dick hard. So Jooheon follows directions and pulls his knees back and this gives Hyungwon the perfect angle to just slip into him—fuck—they're connected—ever so slowly Hyungwon is sliding into him, and Jooheon is trying to breathe and shit—

"You're so tight," Hyungwon tells him, full of admiration, as he sits inside him to the hilt. "You feel ok?"

"Doesn't hurt or anything. But yeah, tight," Jooheon agrees. He's a little breathless though. This is moving so fast. This is sex—shit, this is sex. Hyungwon looks good, and there's something about this that _feels_ good too. When he thrusts into him, he's hitting somewhere that makes Jooheon hot, somewhere deep in him, that's different to how it feels when jacking off. It's a bizarre feeling that's captured his attention as he searches for Hyungwon to give him more. He's trying to relax, but being together this way, the way it feels actually good, it's overwhelming and it makes him clench and this makes Hyungwon swear and tumble forwards.

"Fuck, baby, too tight—" He groans.

Jooheon relaxes again and as Hyungwon is propped over him with perfect leverage, he gives him a series of thrusts that push the very wind out of Jooheon's lungs—he's moaning, nearly crying already from sensitivity, he's trying to touch himself so he can feel normal again, but this kind of sex is crazy to him. Hyungwon fucks him, and it feels amazing, so much that he's whining and his heart is beating like crazy and he tries to keep his legs open, but he's tensing and that heat between his legs is pooling way too quickly—he's too sensitive that it's crawling up his spine, he's not used to this—it feels—" _Fuck_ ," he whines, so broken.

"Baby?" Hyungwon asks. Because suddenly he's concerned about that expression on Jooheon's face. He slows down, leaves him room to breathe.

Jooheon whines again, quivering beneath him. He's trying to adjust, really he is, but fuck—he can't do this—"Wait—" he moans. It feels good, that's not the point, but this is—"Too much."

"Stop?"

"Pull out," he whimpers. So Hyungwon does, and takes him in his arms.

"Too fast?"

Jooheon nods and hugs Hyungwon back so tight, he's even got him wrapped in his legs. He breathes deeply to settle himself. It feels like the world is spinning and needs to calm down again. "Too fast," he agrees, grateful that Hyungwon is holding him back.

"Baby, baby..." Hyungwon coos at him, says this word all into his hair and kisses down his face, and pulls the blankets over their bodies to shelter Jooheon even more. In this pitch darkness, he asks, "Should I not have done that?" Because he's scared he's run away with his burning desire and hurt the younger somehow. He should have been more careful.

But Jooheon shakes his head and holds him tighter so he doesn't dare leave. "No, it's ok. It was good. Just too much. I can't—not today."

"Not ready?"

"Hyungwon, I'm sorry. It's so—" he tries to explain as he gulps down air, "It feels like nothing before."

"Yeah?" And Hyungwon is glad, because from his tone, he can tell Jooheon is ok actually.

"So tight, it feels like—shit, I don't think girls are like this," he laughs. "It's so—so—I don't even know how to describe it. Have you felt it before?" Hyungwon shakes his head. But now he's interested. If Jooheon talks that way... Damn, maybe he should have considered that part of his own body a bit more. He wonders now why stupid boys like himself never even put fingers up there if it's good. If he did it to Jooheon... well, he kind of wants to know what it felt like.

"Tell me," he says. Softly, between their lips. So intimately, because Jooheon is making him question everything right now.

"It's crazy good. I think—" he moans and hides in Hyungwon's neck. "Hyungwon, fuck... what are we doing?" His voice has changed. He's broken in a different way now, near tears.

"—W-what?" Hyungwon's voice breaks too. In the cocoon of blankets, he holds Jooheon tighter.

"This is... _sex_ , Hyungwon." He says the one word like children who are afraid to say bad words. Hyungwon understands, it means reality has caught up to him in some way.

"Want you to feel good," Hyungwon replies, low and sincerely, as he kisses under Jooheon's ear. Because he doesn't know what else to say. It's not like he doesn't know they shouldn't be fucking.

Jooheon hiccups. "I—do. It's just—"

"Too much. Not ready," Hyungwon answers for him.

"Yeah."

So Hyungwon thinks for a while. Doesn't know how to move on from here but knows the last thing he wants is to let go of Jooheon, no matter how wrong that is. They can return to being friends when the curtain of this night falls away, but until then, they have this privacy together, and it makes his heart full in a way nothing has before. He's not saying he's in love—they all love Jooheon already, they're family—but being together this way, being able to show it physically, feels like something precious and temporary that they're going to grow out of. So he should enjoy it while they're here. He's thought about this for a month now actually—knows he's attracted to Jooheon these days, and it makes him feel crazy, but it's an infatuation that brings them closer. He understands Jooheon better now, knows he's lonely, knows how happy he is when Jooheon smiles. He feels naughty but also so privileged to see him open himself this way. It's definite infatuation. The shyness will crawl back up his spine one day, but until then it's nice to get this close. It's so rare. No one ever does this with friends, only girlfriends or girls he'll never see again. They share moments and then the closeness leaves. But he thinks that if he shares this with Jooheon, he'll still have him when it's over. When this need to discover each other sexually fades and they can return to normal. But it'll be nice to know they can be this way too, won't it?

Yes, that's the nicest part of this. Knowing they can have this between friends and he can tease Jooheon and make him hot, and hopefully Jooheon will come kiss him. Jooheon has always been obsessed with kisses. Him and half their members even make out with puppies, and it's the cutest thing in the world when he thinks about it.

Ok, so maybe none of this is all that sane, but Hyungwon is lying with his head on Jooheon's chest, hearing him breathe beneath hot blankets, as their bodies steam up together, and he just wants this. This intimacy. The way he's been discovering this new side to their friendship...

"How about," Hyungwon breaks the silence, "Um. How about the other way around?"

"Pardon?"

He sounds less shocked than Hyungwon thought he might be. Maybe because they've had this rest to ponder things. He brings a hand to Hyungwon's hair to pet him; it feels like encouragement.

"How about you get in me instead?"

"S-sex?"

"Does it matter? Who else you gonna do this with?"

"Um. Nobody, I guess." Girls maybe? Like normal?

"Let's try it," Hyungwon says, and since he's saying it out loud, it feels better on his tongue. Not as foreign as when the words were only in his head. He rises and peeks their heads out from under the blankets to see Jooheon more clearly. He looks shy, but not turned off, and this makes Hyungwon smile as he looks down at him. "I wanna try it. And kiss you all during. It sounds hot."

"You really want to—fuck?"

Hyungwon laughs. The way Jooheon says that, like they're teenagers or something again is so cute. Like they haven't been with other people before. It's adorable.

Well, technically they haven't been with other guys, but that probably makes this better. If he thinks of himself as a virgin, suddenly he wants Jooheon even more. He kisses him deeply, tasting his tongue to chase some of that lust, and ends up riling himself up even more. But at least Jooheon is still with him. "The more I think about it, the better it gets," Hyungwon admits. "If you want to, let's do it. I think I'm ok."

"But you haven't—you know—before either..."

Hyungwon has no idea where this kind of insane bravery comes from, but he's given up censoring his words and emotions. That's why they're here anyway. So they can share crazy things together, right? Isn't that the lesson in all this?

"But I know what you feel like, so I'll be ok," he says, and dives back into his mouth.

He loves kissing Jooheon. He can feel him hard between them again, and as he molds their lips together, can't help but think of what that hardness would feel like inside him—he tries to keep kissing, he's still licking at Jooheon's mouth, but when he props himself up on an elbow, his other hand travels lower to feel over himself. He moans, just from touching over his own entrance—something he's never felt before, didn't think it could be arousing, but if he's kissing Jooheon, and feeling their arousals together—tonight it's got him panting into Jooheon's mouth. He can't take this anticipation. Instead he feels around for the tube of lotion again, and becomes frustrated when he can't find it.

Jooheon knows what he's looking for, so he's definitely interested... "If you're sure. Then yeah. Yes. Ok," he says. Yet Hyungwon is barely paying him attention. Too busy throwing off the suffocating heat of the blankets and finally their bodies are out in the open again, and finally he's found the damn lube.

"I'm sure," Hyungwon replies, a little hastily. "Don't stress about it. We'll just try. If it's weird, then we stop. Ok?" He's smiling broadly, and being so assertive again that Jooheon can't help but nod and feel assured. And since they're talking about this, and Hyungwon is bare and naked for him to see again, sitting up in his lap and getting lube over his fingers, this makes Jooheon pause to stare at him. He's so lean and lanky and sharp angles, yet you can see all his muscles move when he tenses or just when he moves, and Jooheon becomes so tuned in to all this as he studies him. Hyungwon is reaching a hand behind his balls where Jooheon can't see, but from the look on his face, he's playing with himself, and it makes Jooheon's belly flip. He nearly jumps when Hyungwon laughs suddenly—"Ok, so it's weird, but hot so far," he says as he arches back.

Jooheon waits. Just watches. It's a good view just watching the rise and fall of his chest, so he lets Hyungwon take his time exploring himself.

Two seconds later however, he can't help asking, "What you're doing... does it feel good?"

"Um," Hyungwon thinks before replying. "Yes and no. Like, it's a mild feeling inside. It's hotter knowing that I have fingers up my ass and you're watching me."

"Never knew you were an exhibitionist," Jooheon jokes.

"Technically, I'm not," Hyungwon shrugs. But then he takes Jooheon's hand, takes his fingers between his own so he's slippery too, and then brings Jooheon's hand down between his legs. "You can touch me too," he says so matter-of-factly, and guides his fingers as Jooheon touches gently over the pucker of his opening. They're looking right at each other. Isn't this too much again?

"Oh." The smile is wiped from Jooheon's face. He feels around curiously now, can't believe Hyungwon is letting him touch him like this.

"I touched you the same. You can do whatever you want to me."

Jooheon bites a lip between his teeth. Why is hearing that so sexy? "If I...?"

"Touch inside if you want. Or not. You can just get inside me. It's not as scary as I thought."

"Yeah?" So Jooheon takes Hyungwon by the ass and slides him forward until his slippery asshole is sitting over Jooheon's length. "This feels good?"

"I think it feels good. You said it does too, right?"

Jooheon's cheeks color. "Yeah—just kind of scary and intense once you're inside."

"Then I want it. Fuck, I could do with a good fuck," Hyungwon scoffs. He moves to position Jooheon's tip under him properly, and holds him until he feels the stretch of taking him into his body and then he doesn't need to hold him anymore. He just needs to breathe and relax as he props his hands on Jooheon's chest and looks back at him to make sure he's also ok. They'll move slower this time. Hyungwon sits on him smoothly, willing himself to relax, and Jooheon was right about it feeling tight. And he feels so _full_ too.

Sitting here over Jooheon's body, stuffed full of dick—God, it's kind of wicked, isn't it?

He breathes because he can relax better at the hilt, when he and Jooheon can just smile awkwardly at each other until Hyungwon breaks into inappropriate laughter at this situation—and fuck, the fact that he's laughing, makes his body shake and contract and it feels fucking incredible on Jooheon's dick—Oh my god, what the hell...

"Hyung— _won_ , fuck."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm laughing. God, I can feel you inside me, it's so weird, dude..."

But Jooheon can't help laughing too now. "Ugh, fuck, don't laugh or I'll come like this and it'll be the worst sex-story ever. You don't want that, do you?"

Hyungwon tips forward into his mouth to kiss him through his giggles. "I can make you come by laughing?"

"You're clenching on me like crazy, you bastard," Jooheon tells him and digs his nails into Hyungwon's pert little ass, one hand on each cheek. And then he pulls him apart and tries moving inside him. And suddenly Hyungwon stops laughing.

"— _That_. Wait—keep going," he says, eyes wide as they look back at Jooheon. Partially confused about why it feels good. He forgot he has a prostate for a second. But then he pushes up to sit upright on Jooheon again, to get a better angle, and as Jooheon moves this way—definitely yes. That's something. Something good. He sits higher so Jooheon has room to move too and nods. "Shit, yes, that's good."

The younger is glad to hear it. And glad to feel this slick, tight, friction of something other than a hand over his dick too; like he hasn't felt in—actually he can't even remember how long it's been since he's fucked a girl. So he definitely appreciates this, and Hyungwon doesn't even take long to figure out how to roll with him. In less than a minute, he's riding him flagrantly, squeezing around his dick and undulating his body to chase his pleasure, and he looks positively ravaging moving that way. All Jooheon wants to do is touch him, and fuck him, and feel him. All other thoughts have exited.

Hyungwon's moans are driving him up a wall too, he's so sexy. The older is whining with each of his thrusts, meeting him powerfully as he slams down on him and he's not even touching himself. He's got both hands raised to the ceiling (so low above his head because they're on the top bunk) and uses it both as leverage, and to keep himself from smashing his head into the drywall. It makes him look even more wild.

If someone had told Jooheon a few weeks ago that he'd have Hyungwon riding his dick and moaning—arching his back in pleasure as he clutches at the ceiling like a lifeline, his heavy erection bouncing between them—he'd have reported them to management for being indecent. Yet, here's Hyungwon, and fuck does Jooheon love having his dick in him. He really can't take this visual anymore—Hyungwon's body, as he fucks himself in waves, all his lean muscles rippling as his thighs hold his weight, the way he shivers even as he moves, the sweat building by his hairline and down his neck—

Jooheon takes him by the waist and flips him savagely—"You fucking look so hot—what the fuck—" He's got him pressed into the mattress now that he's on top, wrestling his legs upwards, bending him in half as Hyungwon whimpers.

Then Jooheon fucks him. Strong, sturdy thrusts—"Fuck—fuckfuckfuckk~" Hyungwon whines. "Oh fuck, baby, baby..."

"Good?"

"Shit, Jooheon. You—you weren't kidding."

"Touch yourself too and see if you can take it."

So Hyungwon reaches for himself, and moans so deep, right at first contact. It's a taste of what it feels like to have both his prostate and dick rubbed and—m'mm, Jooheon is right, he wants this. He doesn't even care to hold back any kind of embarrassing sounds as he asks for, "More," flagrantly, and he fists himself in time to how Jooheon is fucking him.

The feeling is incredible. Like nothing else. God, he feels like such a helpless virgin. But he's not—he feels stupid it took him this long to discover this.

"Fucking hell... fuck me."

"Harder?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'll come if I fuck you harder, you're so tight it's unreal."

"Then fuck me really hard and I'll come with you. I can't take this," Hyungwon prays.

They place one of his legs over Jooheon's shoulder, the other around his waist, and Jooheon has plenty of leverage to thrust with this way; enough that his next drives forward actually shove Hyungwon over a foot up the mattress and the bed bangs into the wall. They share a winded look and Jooheon reaches beyond Hyungwon to clutch at the headboard to keep them from traveling any further. Hyungwon grabs hold too, unused to being on the receiving end but in the moment he doesn't care. He wants to prop his weight against something so Jooheon can fuck him harder, and his other hand is back to pumping over his own dick, and then yes—yes, they build a rhythm this way and it nearly has him screaming.

"Shit," Jooheon tells him. "Shut up or you'll wake the whole house."

"Don't care. Fuck me—baby, oh fuck—"

Hyungwon's tirade of swears turns into whiny, helpless moans, too blissed to speak more as Jooheon takes him higher. He's trembling, lust building at his core, so deep this way that he feels it up his spine, this makes him weak, Jooheon is fucking his ass so well, that he barely needs to touch himself—he'll come this way so soon.

When he thinks he can't hold on anymore, Jooheon warns him with his own strangled, breathy groan, "C-can I come?"

"Come—fuck—now, please..." Hyungwon begs. His orgasm breaks over him before he even intended, muscles seizing in the high as he quakes through a climax more powerful than any before—it feels like the air has literally frozen in his lungs—as Jooheon is pulled into his own high, fucking him so hard through it that Hyungwon gets pushed all the way into the headboard and they both groan. Jooheon thrusts deep into him, comes in him, cries with him, gives him everything until all they have is shaking, shivering bodies, spent and exhausted in the aftermath. It felt like an Earthquake to come together this way. Fuck.

Jooheon collapses over him, partially on top, partially beside Hyungwon, not even bothering to pull out. He puts an arm around his waist and holds him close, face buried in his sweaty neck, and just breathes to catch up to reality because the world is still spinning.

And it takes them a minute to recover. Hyungwon is the first to speak, saying, "You came in me." But he doesn't sound upset. There's the usual humor to his voice, and that lazy drawl of his is back. Probably a second away from falling asleep.

"Sorry," Jooheon replies.

But Hyungwon really doesn't care about that. He slaps his shoulder and Jooheon gets the hint to pull out, rolling to his side fully now, and huffs out a giant breath as they stare at the ceiling together.

"Call me baby again. You're so hot calling me that when I fuck you."

Hyungwon laughs, breaks out into a fit of giggles but it's obvious he has no energy for it. "Baby. I've got your come all between my legs and it's leaking down between my ass," he confesses. Jooheon's first reaction is visceral; it's unnervingly hot how those words prickle up his spine; but when their eyes meet, and he sees Hyungwon laughing the way he always does, then—then it's funny too. So they're laughing. And it hurts to laugh, it nearly makes his head hurt, he's so spent.

"S-stop laughing. I'm getting a h-headache," he moans. But he's clutching Hyungwon closer.

"You first. I'm dying," Hyungwon cries.

It takes Jooheon a moment to shut up and move again—for all the spasms and laughter and the weakness of their afterglow to wear off—but even when he tries moving again they don't get far. He wanted to get up and take Hyungwon to go shower. All he manages to do is flip him and Hyungwon lands on top of him; and he slumps there and declares, "I'm not moving."

"We're covered in come," Jooheon protests. But even as he says this—"Shower," he says to be economical with words—the energy just leaves him and he doesn't care anymore. He places hands on Hyungwon's ass, to touch him and keep him close and this is enough.

Hyungwon moans and yawns, and it takes Jooheon with him.

In the next moment they're asleep and that's all there is to it.

 

 

\---

EPILOGUE:

\---

The next morning they wake up to the insufferable sound of Kihyun banging a metal spoon against the metal frame of their bed.

"Wake up! Wake up and take a shower and don't make me bleach my eyeballs. Fucking hell."

Thankfully he leaves them be after that. Any other day and Kihyun may have hung around to pull at Hyungwon's blankets until he was really awake.

This morning Hyungwon can barely feel his own ass but he knows it's raw because even just by trying to roll off Jooheon he can tell his legs are sore. It's not a bad feeling though...

"Fuck," is Jooheon's first word of the morning, as he rubs the heels of his palms into bleary eyes.

"Morning, _baby_ ," Hyungwon laughs.

"Not now. My head is pounding from Kihyun's stupid racket."

"Meh. I've gotten used to his wake-up calls."

Jooheon pulls a pillow over his face though. It's so bright now, too bright to open his eyes. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"A lot later than you wake up normally, I can tell you that for sure."

"Obviously. It's light out. And ugh... we didn't shower. That's disgusting. Is there even hot water at this hour?"

"Yeah. Most of the time."

"Move. Get out. We need to get going," Jooheon gripes, ruffling a hand through his sleep-disheveled hair to make it only worse.

Hyungwon punches him in the shoulder. "Not even a morning kiss?"

"I'll kiss you in the shower when we don't have morning breath and dry come all over us. Ugh." He huffs and pushes past Hyungwon to climb down from the bunk unceremoniously.

Hyungwon snickers and lays back for another moment longer. Then finally gets up and catches up to Jooheon in the shower to claim his kiss.

\---

Only half the other members are still home when Hyungwon and Jooheon make it into the kitchen.

Kihyun slams plates of food in front of them, in a pissy mood obviously, and it seems to drive home that they've made a mistake.

"Eat," he barks.

"Sorry," Jooheon says with remorse. Since there's not really any avoiding what the others already seem to know. "We got carried away."

"I don't care that you fucked so much as you kept us all up last night. Literally the whole house. I'd be amazed if the restaurant downstairs didn't hear you." He ends the speech with a hand on his hip, eerily like Jooheon's mother when she's upset with him.

"Uh..." Now this, he's not sure how to reply to.

Hyungwon takes over, in a more spirited mood than he ever is in the mornings. "Right, uh. It was a good fuck. Try it sometime?"

Kihyun snarls, throws a dishtowel down and stomps out; leaving Hyungwon and Jooheon with Hyunwoo now.

And Changkyun on the couch too, in the connected livingroom, but he sounds like he's snickering under his breath, so never mind him.

Hyunwoo looks a little tired and this is probably the worst consequence.

"You slept on the couch, didn't you?" Jooheon asks.

"For an hour before Hoseok's workout routine woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Hoseok and I spoke about this," he points between the two juniors, "and the only thing I can say is don't be loud next time. And be more hygienic because you're not teenagers."

"You're not mad?"

Hyunwoo sighs. "Why would I be mad? Wish we all got fucked that well a little more often," he grumbles. Then he moves to go put his empty bowl in the sink, and can't quite meet their eyes as he walks past.

He leaves behind an awkward, empty feeling when he exits; from which Jooheon and Hyungwon share a guilty look.

"Maybe we..." Jooheon starts. And Hyungwon rolls his eyes. But Changkyun is the one that interrupts and settles it for them—

"Oh my god, _baby baby_ ," he taunts. "You don't think you're the first ones in the group to fool around, do you? Get over it already."

—Jooheon nearly chokes.

While Hyungwon breaks into a fit of laughter.

Right. So that's actually good news, isn't it? It means more sex one day...

Hyungwon looks forward to resting on his back and getting fucked more leisurely next time. Last night was too much work.

\---

 

THE END.

 


End file.
